This post-doctoral training grant application is a vital component of the Committee on Clinical Pharmacology and Pharmacogenomics, providing a mechanism for the training of young clinical investigators in preparation for an independent research career in Clinical Pharmacology. The Committee on Clinical Pharmacology and Pharmacogenomics is an interdepartmental unit of faculty in the Departments of Anesthesia and Critical Care, General Surgery, Human Genetics, Medicine, Psychiatry, and Pediatrics who have a shared interest and background in the principles of clinical pharmacology and pharmacogenomics. In addition, faculty also involved in some aspect of clinical pharmacology and pharmacogenomics, but not holding secondary appointments in the Committee, have each made a commitment to play an active role in this training program. The faculty preceptors jointly provide a core of knowledge regarding basic principles: pharmacodynamics and pharmacokinetics, drug disposition and metabolism, drug interactions, and various assay methodologies. Mark J. Ratain, M.D., who is Chairman of the Committee, directs the program along with Patrick Murray, M.D. who was appointed as the Associate Director of Fellow Education. An Executive Committee comprised of three other faculty representing the Committee's membership will advise them. Funding is requested to support the full-time research activities of 5 post-doctoral trainees each year. The majority of these trainees will have medical degrees and be board eligible in their area of specialty. A small number of trainees will be Ph.D.s and/or Pharm.D.s. The program will concentrate on research training that will take place under the supervision of the trainee's preceptor. Each trainee will be expected to enhance his/her education with formal coursework and participation in seminars, journal clubs and directed readings. The trainee will participate in activities such as the Clinical Pharmacology Consult Service, the Institutional Review Board, and the Pharmacy and Therapeutics Committee. A maximum of 10% effort (e.g. one-half day per week) will be allowed for clinical responsibilities in the area of the trainee's specialty. Upon completion of this program, the trainee is expected to become accomplished in basic research methodology, experimental design, and data interpretation and presentation, and be prepared for a competitive academic research career, as well as certification in Clinical Pharmacology.